A Concealed Love
by Exile Wrath
Summary: It was a normal day. The Cloud was just looking for his Sky again. But then TYL!Lambo aimed the 10-Year Bazooka at Tsuna. Based on the doujinshi of the same title, although extended. Contains false character death. Light 1827. Fluff.


**Exile: Hello, this is my first KHR fanfic. This fanfic was written on the spur of the moment, inspired by the (TT_TT) doujinshi A Concealed Love**

**I don't own. **

* * *

"Why are you running from me?" _Do you hate me?_

"I-It's because Hibari-senpai is coming after me so fast!" _Y-You're too close!_

"Well, I just caught you skipping, so I need to punish you properly." _Get back here, I need to say something._

"But I was just going to restroom! Hiiiie!" _I don't want to be punished! *sob*_

It was a usual scene for the young Vongola Decimo and his Cloud Guardian. Tsuna back stepping from Hibari as fast as he could, and the prefect chasing after him as fast as _he _could. Most of the time it would end up with Hibari managing to corner Tsuna on the roof and then say something cryptic along the lines of,

"I hate you, omnivore."

"I want to bite you to death."

"Look up to other carnivores, stupid herbivore."

"Pineapples aren't supposed to be able to eat animals." (This particular line always came after he saw _his _herbivore and the stupid pineapple in any sort of… compromising situations.)

After his line and a few more taunts, the teen would always pause with his barrage of words, as if waiting for Tsuna to reply, or trying to force himself to choke up three certain words. But no matter what, Tsuna would become confused, and Hibari would have to leave to try to resort to figuring out more kind words to say without acting out of character. Of course, the end result was always a confused Sky, so the Cloud had a hard time drifting around and trying to show his affection without sticking in one place. Clouds _did not_ stay fixed*.

Although he would make the exception for his Sky and drift in close proximity to ensure that no other troublesome weather came around, especially the darned bothersome Mist that seemed to float around his Sky too much for his liking.

Today, however, Tsuna had managed on turning right instead of left in the hallway that he had started pursuing him, and now they were pacing in the area behind the school. It infuriated Hibari, because he couldn't say anything in this situation without potentially running into anyone and getting overheard. The girls at the Yaoi Fanclub had been particularly persistent in picking apart his lines for any hidden meanings… and there were plenty of meanings for the girls to squeal at. Not that he cared, unless they stupidly decided to spill the word. (And he had taken great care with his threats to ensure that it wouldn't happen.)

Hibari was getting increasingly frustrated. Here he was, trying to run through his usual routine so he could get back to his day without his thoughts clouding (that was _not _meant to be a pun^) while doing work. But no, the omnivore just had to turn right! "Stop running, herbivore," he snarled. _Wait, I need to say something!_

"B-But…hiiie!" lucky him, the herbivore had just backed up into a tree and thwacked his head into the bark. Hibari resisted letting his eyebrow raise in a sign of worry and instead knelt down to examine the back of Tsuna's head in case any thorns had poked a bit too hard and there was a hole in the Sky. He bit back a growl at the faint blood that stained the brown, soft hair that should never have to be tainted with blood. Pity he couldn't bite the criminal tree to death. "Ow…"

"Get up and get to the infirmary, fool," he said scathingly, words coming out harsher than he had intended. Hibari internally grimaced as he stood up and yanked Tsuna to his feet. The brunette's eyes watered a bit from the pain and suddenly he lashed out,

"What is with you, Hibari-san? You always corner and provoke me, and your words never make sense! I bet that you like seeing me all confused!" came the childish cry, completely and clearly fed up with all the brain-wracking statements. Being stabbed by the thorn just added insult to injury.

Hibari stood there, completely frozen, but still trying to keeping his emotions from being displayed on his face. _He…he's completely and utterly misunderstood me! _Inner OOC Hibari freaked. _How the heck do I make him understand me? _Before he could open his mouth and reply, there was a sudden _BANGPOOF!_

The prefect promptly grabbed Tsuna and rolled away from the explosion, setting the teen a few feet away before standing up and brandishing his tonfas. When the smoke cleared, Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of Lambo ten years from the future, who had a familiar Ten-Year Bazooka propped on his shoulder and aimed at the one with a thorn stabbed in his head. "Lambo?"

TYL!Lambo looked at Tsuna with sadness in his eyes before saying, "I'm sorry, boss. I was asked to bring you back with this," he took aim and fired, but at the last minute, Hibari intercepted the bullet. TYL!Lambo and Tsuna immediately freaked out.

_BANGPOOF! _

"Hibari-sa…" Tsuna's voice died down and the smoke cleared, revealing a handsome man dressed in a formal suit that was definitely Hibari from the future.

"Ah, how troublesome. It seems that it was my lack of good judgment that made me rely on such an unreliable person," at this, Lambo, having turned back to normal, scrambled away from the scene. Giving Tsuna a wistful look, he commented softly, almost sadly, "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sawada Tsunoyashi."

"Hibari…san?" Tsuna asked in alarm.

"What are you doing here? Don't idle around," the Guardian replied. In shock, Tsuna turned his head to ask Lambo what the heck was happening, but the words died in his brain as he saw that there was no Lambo. "It was I who asked him to abduct you from ten years ago."

Tsuna stood there in shock. All of a sudden, the future Hibari sighed and hugged him tightly. The poor boy's mind went blank, "I…I wanted to see you."

At this, his jaw dropped. "Wh..wha…what?" he screamed. Hibari's head cocked to side questioningly, and he commented as Tsuna scrambled away,

"He can be pretty fast when he wants to be," he observed aloud. A small smirk graced his lips, "but I'm faster."

Tsuna's mind was in a wreck. _Hibari of ten years later…so handsome! But…what did he mean by that? "I wanted to see you." _He screeched to a halt as something occurred to him. "But why did he need to say it…to the me of ten years ago?"

* * *

How many times have I called out your name? _The Cloud Guardian thought blankly, staring at the ring in his hand, trying to look anything, anywhere, anyone, but just somewhere other than the corpse that lied in the casket, surrounded by soft white flowers and mourning people. Gokudera was the loudest of the mourners, and even Reborn was in absolute shock. Yamamoto looked lost, Mukuro was nowhere to be found, Chrome was weeping miserably in the corner, and his Sky…was dead, gunned down mercilessly by the Millefiore._

God, oh God. _He thought desperately, staring at the peaceful face of the one whom he had loved._ You, whom I never believed in until today, I'm calling your name. _Giving the casket one last glance, Hibari tore out of the room, only slowing down when he had reached the quiet hallways. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he clasped his hands in prayer. _

How many times have I called my wishes to you? Beside your unmoving body…just how many times have I prayed to see your smile again?** _The man's hand paused, hovering over the doorknob to the room he and his Sky had shared. _If only…

* * *

His hand paused, hovering over the doorknob to the room he knew Tsuna was in. When he opened the door, the first thing he spotted was the open locker in the corner, and the sad sniffles that echoed around the empty room. A small smile appeared as he opened the locker door.

"I found you," he uttered softly. Tsuna looked up, face strewn with tears.

* * *

How many times…have I cried beside your body? _Hibari thought wistfully as he commanded the Lightning Guardian to use the Bazooka._

* * *

Hibari grabbed his hands softly, looking at him in the eye, "You were crying by yourself, in a place like this?" Tsuna just gave him one look and tears welled up once again.

"Hibari-san…Hibari-san…" he wept softly, leaning into the man's embrace.

"It's okay," he comforted as he felt the pangs of loss stab his heart again. Slowly, he reached up and stroked the smooth hair of the younger version of his lover. Then Tsuna cried out the words that he himself had wanted mourn about.

"Ten years later…am I not by your side, Hibari-san?" the young teen cried aloud, the pain evident in his voice. They were silent for a little bit, the man comforting the weeping Tsuna.

"Yes…but you will be with me…" he replied. _BANGPOOF!_

"This time…I'll protect you," the present Hibari said to Tsuna, a lone tear streaking down his face as he felt an inexplicable pain in his heart. "I'll protect you, Tsunayoshi." With this, they both clutched each other, guards broken down and only remembering that overwhelming feeling that they would possibly not be together in the future.

"Neither Life nor Death will take you away from me," they said to each other at the same time. In the silence that followed, Hibari held Tsuna tightly, kissing away the tears that continued to flow.

"**I will protect you**."

* * *

"_Kyouya! Get off of me or I'll take away the key to my room for a week!" his one love's voice called from a Box. Kyouya Hibari, twenty-five years old, stood on a balcony, with his head turned to face the sky. He stood there pensively, letting the happy memories wash over his mind, remembering the reaction of the young Tsuna._

**But no matter how far away you are from me, I will still hear your voice. **

"_Hibari-san!" he remembered that familiar scene of cornering his lover on the roof._

"_Hurry and return to my side," the Cloud whispered to no one in particular. _

**I will never lose you. No matter how far away you are, I will never forget you. **

**I will always think of you…Tsuna, my Sky.**

* * *

* - Hinting to the fact that Hibari hates being OOC.

^ - Hello? Cloud Guardian, thoughts clouded by his Sky? Yeah, bad pun and I know it.

** - This part he's talking to an imaginary Tsuna. The body was Tsuna's.

* * *

**Exile**: Ah...my poor keyboard is probably going to glitch now because of my incessant tears...

And now I wonder what happens when it's revealed that Tsuna was faking dead the whole time? (This takes place before the TYL arc.) And now I'm thinking of turning this into a oneshot collection... eh, maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

**Review?**


End file.
